LOS SOPLOS DEL VIENTO
by Tomoyo Chidori Daidoji
Summary: Wendy y Van se vuelven a encontrar despues de estar tanto tiempo sin verse.¿los sentimientos que tenían antaño aun perduran?


**Hola a todos aquellos que ya hayan leído algún finc mio o a los que están aquí de nuevas. Me decidí a escribir esta historia por que me encantó GunxSword y no me gustó para nada como acabaron la serie,así que aquí tenéis mi idea de como debió ser. Espero que os guste,ya que para mi,la pareja de Wendy y Van me encanta. Como empiezo desde el final de la misma,debo advertir para aquellos que todavía no se han visto la serie,que no lean esto aún y esperen un poco hasta que se la acaben.**

**Por cierto,antes de que se me olvide con toda la emoción de escribir una nueva historia,tengo que recordaros que estos personajes y la historia real no me pertenecen a mi,si no a su legitimo autor,sea quien sea.**

**Otra cosa que quería decir...Sakuxsyao,si llegas a leer esto o alguien puede contactarte,quiero que sepas que en la segunda parte de ENTRE LAS FLORES DE SAKURA también aparecerán la pareja de Sakura y Saoran,ya que me he dado que se trataban de ellos de los que me hablabas. No te preocupes. Publicaré esa historia muy pronto.**

**Sin más dilación,¡que disfrutéis de la historia!.**

**LOS SOPLOS DEL VIENTO**

Wendy se giró en la silla cuando oyó la voz de Van en la puerta pidiendo comida y un vaso de agua.

Por poco no se le paró el corazón al darse cuenta que,en efecto,se trataba de él en persona. No parecía haber envejecido ni un día desde hacia todos los años que no se habían visto y los ojos de la muchacha,ahora transformada en mujer,no tardaron en llenarse de lágrimas al ver a la persona por la que había estado aguardando con tantas ganas durante esos años.

Van permanecía en la puerta,totalmente congelado. Tal vez,ni se había dado cuenta que estaba en el pueblo de donde ella procedía,por que,con lo despistado que era y tal,no podía haber lugar a dudas.

Wendy se puso en pie,levantándose de la silla donde había permanecido sentada hasta ahora y se acercó al hombre que tanto quería con pasos inseguros,ya que no estaba muy segura que sus piernas pudieran sostenerla antes de llegar a él,por muy pocos metros que los separaran y,antes de que el propio Van pudiera hace o decir algo,esta se lanzó a sus brazos mientras las lágrimas de emoción por el reencuentro acudían a sus ojos y se derramaban por sus mejillas como si de dos pequeños riachuelos se trataran.

-¡Van,Van!-exclamaba esta,emocionada,aún sin poder evitar las ganas de tenerlo entre sus brazos,sin percatarse de que lo estaba medio-ahogando.

Pero,la vista de Van se entrecerró cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre la tortuga mascota de la chica,que había crecido hasta alcanzar proporciones épicas y casi parecía más una mesa que un animal de compañía como lo fue en su día. Pero,como la tortuga había salvado a Wendy en varias ocasiones,no iba a hacer más comentarios al respecto y la ignoraría mientras se mantenía a unos buenos metros de ella.

Su miedo por las tortugas aún perduraba y no podía permanecer con ese gigantesco bicho a su lado sin que se pusiera de los nervios,aunque,habia tenido bastante tiempo para hacerse a la idea de la existencia del mismo.

-¡¿Cómo es que no has vuelto antes,pedazo de melón?.¡Me has tenido muy preocupada todo este tiempo!-le dijo a Van una vez que ya logró soltarlo y le dio un buen pescozón con el puño cerrado y un signo de malestar en su frente.

Este pareció algo sorprendido,pero,se recuperó en seguida de la sorpresa y se puso erguido(o todo lo erguido que la alta y desganada figura de Van solía poner) y le dijo con una cara tan seria como era típica en él.

-Gomen. Tenía cosas que hacer. Durante este tiempo que no nos hemos visto,me he dedicado a destruir todo aquello que tenía algo que ver con el hombre de la garra para que nadie retome su trabajo por donde él lo dejo. Ehlena nunca me lo hubiera perdonado,¿verdad?.

Tras esas palabras,los malos aires de Wendy se esfumaron y,juntando ambas manos en su regazo, asintió lentamente con la cabeza mientras Van sonreía débilmente mientras contemplaba como la pequeña muchacha que lo había seguido por todo el mundo por mucho que él se quejara,habia crecido hasta transformarse en la bella mujer que ahora tenía frente a él.

Esta recordó en ese mismo instante que tenía un invitado más en casa que le había mencionado un fallecido vestido de negro y que se había mencionado que podía tratarse de Van,pero,al darse la vuelta,se percató de que este se había marchado disimuladamente por la puerta trasera para dejarles algo de intimidad y Wendy le dio las gracias en silencio por ello,ya que le hubiera dado mucha vergüenza que alguien la hubiera visto tan emocionada. En el pueblo se la conocía por ser una mujer calmada y valiente,que pensaba muy bien las cosas antes de hacer nada. Pero,no había podido evitar su reacción por mucho que hubiera querido.

-Además..-continuó Van,sin percatarse de la mirada de la chica a la puerta trasera entreabierta.-No tenía ningún sitio más a donde ir. No recordaba como se llamaba el pueblo ni donde estaba exactamente,así que he tardado un poco más de lo normal por ello. Gomen,pero,ya sabes como es mi cabeza cuando se trata de recordar el nombre de alguien. Aunque,lo importante es que he conseguido llegar,¿no?.

Wendy no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante eso.¿Van decía que no tenía ningún sitio más a donde ir?. ¿Significaba eso que en aquel pueblo había algo importante para él?.¿Había vuelto allí por ella o solo se estaba creando falsas esperanzas?.

…...

Unos días después,todo el pueblo estaba celebrando la llegada de Van al mismo,ya que este había sido su salvador varios años atrás y muchos de los que allí habían aún lo recordaban con cariño y gratitud,menos el cocinero del alcalde,que no pudo evitar desmayarse en su día mientras que aquel imbécil vestido de esmoquin destrozaba uno de sus exquisitos platos recubriendo todo con salsas.

El alcalde en persona había ido a verlo a casa de Wendy para hablar con él.

Esta se había retirado a la cocina para permitirles algo de intimidad,pero,su casa era bastante pequeña y oyó perfectamente como el alcalde le pedía a Van que se quedara en el pueblo y se convirtiera en el defensor del mismo junto a todos ellos.

Van se miró las manos mientras tenía los codos en las rodillas y escuchaba atentamente,pero, desde la posición donde ella se encontraba,no conseguía verle la cara y,encima,seguía teniendo la costumbre de llevar puesto ese dichoso sobrero de ala ancha,con el que invocaba a Dann,con lo que ver su cara resultaba mucho más difícil.

-Yo...no estoy muy seguro de ello. Aún no estoy seguro de que me quede aquí durante mucho tiempo. Si me permite pensarlo,creo que pronto tendré una respuesta que darle.

Wendy pudo sentir como el corazón se le encogía dentro de el pecho.¿Van no tenía planeado quedarse allí durante una buena temporada?. ¿Pudiera ser que fuera al pueblo de Priscila a verla?. Al fin y al cabo,ella era mucho más guapa y le había dicho a Van todo lo que sentía por él. Y este recordaba su nombre sin dificultad,¿verdad?.

Su corazón volvió a encogerse un poco más y,reprimiendo un gemido de dolor procedente de el fondo de su garganta,observó como Van acompañaba al alcalde hasta la entrada de la casa mientras este le pedía que de verdad se pensara su propuesta. El pueblo estaría muy contento y emocionado de que fuera él el que los protegiera. Además,su fama podría atraer el turismo hasta su alejado pueblo y eso siempre venía bien para los negocios de la región.

Si Wendy no quería perder a Van de una vez por todas,tenia que hacer como Priscila y confesarle sus sentimientos seriamente,pero,ella siempre había sido muy cortada para esas cosas. Tendría que tranquilizarse a sí misma y echar toda la carne al asador.

…...

Encontró a este,unos cuantos días después(cuando había conseguido tranquilarse y reunir todo el valor necesario)en un pequeño lago en las afueras de el pueblo que se había formado cuando el hombre de la garra había acercado la Luna a la tierra para destruirla y las mareas subieron.

Estaba sentado en la orilla,sobre una gran roca,lanzando piedrecitas al agua. Su semblante permanecía tan alejado como siempre,sin que ella pudiera saber en lo que estaba pensando,con lo que solo la hizo sentirse algo más insegura.

Pero,se sentó a su lado,antes de que el miedo la echara para atrás y no pudiera hablar con él.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí,Van?-le preguntó ella,mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo,sin que este dejara de lanzar piedrecitas al lago.

-Nada. Estoy...pensando-.

-Ahhhhh-dijo ella,mientras no se atrevía a alzar la vista.

Respiró profundamente,intentando reunir de nuevo el valor que empezaba a esfumarsele y se volvió hacia él.

-Oye..Van,no quiero que te vayas-le soltó de golpe.

Este volvió la cabeza lentamente hacia ella,con una ceja alzada,pero,no hizo ningún comentario ni ninguna pregunta al respecto. Quería escuchar lo que ella tenía que decirle y no pensaba abrir la boca hasta que Wendy se hubiera desahogado o dado una buena explicación por esas palabras.

-Yo...he estado...mucho tiempo...¡Enamorada de ti y no quiero que te marches , Van!-exclamó mientras se sujetaba las manos y cerraba los ojos con fuerza,antes de que el miedo la detuviera.-Sé que cuando te dije que sería tu esposa era solo una niña,pero,he crecido y esos sentimientos que sentía por tí aún perduran. Sé que nadie reemplazará a Ehlena para tí,pero,..por favor... dejame,al menos,permanecer a tu lado como ella no pudo.¡Por favor!.

Van permaneció un buen rato en silencio,ya había dejado de lanzar piedras al lago,y observaba fijamente las nubes que pasaban calmadamente sobre sus cabezas.

-Así que al final me quedo,¿eh?-murmuró casi para sí,pero, Wendy lo oyó perfectamente,tan cerca de él como estaba,y alzó la cabeza hacia él,sin comprender muy bien lo que quería decir aquello mientras una sonrisa florecía lentamente en el rostro de este.

-No pensaba irme. Al menos,no si tus sentimientos eran los mismos. Recuerda que tú fuiste la primera en decirme que querías ser mi esposa. Cuando me fui,pensé que sería lo mejor. Tú crecerías y encontrarías a alguien con el que ser feliz. Pero,aquí estas,diciéndome esto... Wendy,si he vuelto,a sido para hacer cumplir la promesa que me diste.

Esta abrió a más no poder los ojos y no se movió cuando Van se volvió hacia ella y comenzó a inclinarse sobre su persona. Entrecerró los ojos cuando este posó suavemente los labios de sobre los de ella y los cerró del todo cuando él alargó el beso. Obviamente,ambos eran algo inexpertos en el arte de besar,pero, Van iba con cuidado,acariciando los labios de Wendy con los suyos y esta aprendió enseguida a mantenerle el ritmo.¿Quien hubiera dicho que los labios de Van eran tan cálidos y delicados en ese aspecto?. Wendy casi podía sentir como se estaba derritiendo bajo él. Nunca la habían besado antes y que su primer beso se lo diera precisamente Van solo servia para que esta se sintiera en las nubes mientras él seguía acariciándola delicadamente

Cuando se separaron,tiempo después,mientras Wendy estaba totalmente sonrojada, Van volvió a sonreí y dijo:

-Supongo que esto significa que tu promesa de ser mi esposa sigue en pie,¿no?.

…...

El pueblo no pudo estar más feliz ante la noticia de que Wendy y Van se casaban y que este permanecería en el pueblo con ellos,siendo el defensor del mismo.

Como a Van no se le daban bien los nombres,fue Wendy la encargada de avisar para la boda a Carmen,que estaba trabajando aún como informante,a Yukiko,que estaba junto con Joshua en su pueblo,construyendo nuevas armaduras para defender a los débiles y ambos estaban felizmente junto,a Priscila,que no le hizo mucha gracia la noticia,pero,que dijo de ir de todas formas, y a los cuatro ancianos que aún no dejaban de ir al bar de Yukiko y no dejaban de buscar pelea por mucho que esta les dijera que ya estaban mayores para eso y que Joshua intentara detenerlos,con lo que siempre recibía algún que otro golpe por accidente.

También se encargó de avisar a todos aquellos que los hubieran ayudado o que ellos hubieran ayudado en alguna ocasión y ,junto a la gente del pueblo,lo prepararon todo para la boda y para todos los invitados que habían confirmado su asistencia,que no eran pocos.

Wendy no había caído hasta ese momento que habían hecho tantos amigos en su viaje hasta ese momento y cuando Van vio la lista de bodas,afirmó,con lo que Wendy solo pudo suspirar,que no recordaba ni a la mitad de toda aquella gente.

-Tranquilo. Cuando los veas cara a cara seguro que te acuerdas-afirmó esta y le besó suavemente en los labios antes de seguir preparando las cosas para la boda,con lo que Van se quedó algo desilusionado,ya que esperaba que el beso fuera más largo.

…...

Unos dos meses después,se celebró la boda,que tuvo lugar en el centro del pueblo,ya que no había otro lugar donde tanta gente como allí había en ese momento pudieran estar sin aplastarse los unos a los otros. La gente allí reunida coincidió en que nunca habían visto a una novia más hermosa.

Wendy estaba radiante de felicidad. Carmen, Yukiko y Priscila habían sido sus damas de honor y se habían encargado de vestirla,maquillarla y peinarla. Esta lucia un elegante moño y había sido maquillada con tanto cuidado que solo se apreciaba el brillo de ella y algún rastro de color en sus labios y ojos. El vestido era sin mangas,rodeando su pecho como si se tratara de un corsé,y era tan largo como debía ser un vestido de novia. Llevaba entre las manos un ramo de rosas blancas y pequeñas margaritas,que daban el toque de color final al conjunto.

Van,que esperaba junto al cura en el pequeño altar que él y los hombres del pueblo habían preparado con tanto esmero,se quedó sin palabras al verla. Él simplemente lucia la ropa de siempre, ya que se había prometido a sí mismo que,si volvía a casarse,sería con aquel traje. Pero Wendy resplandecía mientras se acercaba a él,cogida del brazo por el señor alcalde,que hacia las veces de padrino de bodas,ya que tanto los padres como el hermano mayor de Wendy estaban fallecidos.

Cuando esta se colocó a su lado y le sonrió abiertamente,emocionada ante la idea de encontrarse verdaderamente en ese lugar,este pareció salir de su asombro y le sonrió a su vez mientras tomaba delicadamente su mano y ambos se volvían hacia el cura,que inició en ese momento la ceremonia.

…...

Tras la ceremonia y la fiesta que tuvo lugar después y que duró varios días,los invitados los felicitaron, realmente felices por ellos,y comenzaron a volver a casa para recuperar sus vidas por donde las habían dejado durante unos días.

De la noche de bodas no se puede contar mucho. Ambos eran nuevos en todo eso y Wendy, ruborizada a más no poder,no supo que hacer cuando se vio a solas con Van en un cuarto a oscuras. Pero,este simplemente la beso mientras la conducía delicadamente hacia la cama.

El pueblo entero estaba emocionado y feliz por como había acabado todo. Todos sabían que Wendy había estado esperando por Van todos aquellos años y que él estuviera allí y que ambos se hubieran casado había sido casi como un pequeño milagro. Y,encima,ganaban un defensor y el turismo estaba comenzando a subir poco a poco para conocer al hombre que había salvado al mundo de su destrucción absoluta.

Muchos habían querido conocerlo u ofrecerle trabajo,pero,como este había estado en paradero desconocido hasta aquel momento,no pudieron hacerlo antes.

Van no quería hablar con toda aquella gente,ya que se agobiaba mientras estaba rodeado de desconocidos por mucho que estos intentaban que recordara sus nombres,así que Wendy tenía que pedirles amablemente que no se lanzaran sobre el pobre Van de aquel modo.

Este trabajaba en el pueblo ayudando a los demás a construir negocios y casa,paraba los disturbios y, cuando tenía algo de tiempo y ganas(normalmente,estaba la casualidad que Wendy estaba cerca y le lanzaba una mirada de cordero degollado),invocaba a Dann para que los niños pudieran verlo y ver como funcionaba y para que los turistas más forofos se quedaran tranquilos.

No es que a él le molestara mucho invocar a Dann,ya que ahora no tenía motivos urgentes para ellos,pero,le parecía un desperdicio invocarlo para aquellas tonterías,aunque,solía olvidarse de su enfado si Wendy iba a consolarlo.

Era una chica bastante joven,pero,habia convivido con Van durante bastante tiempo y,conociéndolo como lo conocía,no tenía ningún problema para hacerlo.

Le servía una efímera cantidad de alcohol en alguna de las bebidas que solía tomar,leche o agua,y este caía roncando en un santiamén,aunque,después había que lidiar con su resaca,que no era algo muy agradable,pero,Wendy solo tenía que cubrirlo con besos y parecía que su humor mejoraba gratamente.

No hacia falta ser un genio para saber quien llevaba la voz cantante en aquella relación,¿verdad?. El único que parecía que no se daba cuenta de aquello era el propio Van.

…...

Un día,varios meses después de su boda, Van volvía a encontrarse sentado en la orilla de aquel lago en las afueras del pueblo,lanzando piedrecitas al lago y,como aquel día en el que ella se armó de valor, Wendy se sentó a su lado,observándolo con curiosidad.

-¿En que estas pensando?-le preguntó ella,sin levantar mucho la voz,para no sacarlo del todo de sus pensamientos para que este no se molestara.

-En lo rápido que pueden cambiar las cosas. Hace unos años,no eras más que una cría que me seguía a todas parte y ahora eres mi mujer. Nunca puedes saber lo que te depara el destino,¿verdad?.

Esta lo observó un poco más y,asintiendo,sonrió.

-Es cierto. Los soplos del destino son indescifrables. Como el viento. No pienses más en esas cosas. Tienes que ayudar a terminar la puerta de la casa del herrero y la comida casi esta. La gente se ha preocupado cuando han visto que no estabas allí.

Van se volvió hacia ella,asintió y,dándole un rápido beso a Wendy que dejó a esta sin aliento (parecía que aún su mente no era consciente del todo de que estaba casada con Van),se puso en pie sobre la roca en donde había estado sentado y se dirigió hacia el pueblo de nuevo con su acostumbrado andar despreocupado y al que Wendy se había acostumbrado ya después de tanto tiempo.

Esta observó un momento más el lago y se puso en pie,en pos de los pasos de su esposo mientras parecía asumir del todo que todo aquello había sido real y no un simple sueño como había llegado a pensar en más de una ocasión.

Van estaba a su lado y,ahora,los dos eran uno.

…...

**Gracias a todos aquellos que han leído esta historia. No sé muy bien como me ha salido,pero he procurado que todo se entendiera sin mucha dificultad y no tener faltas de ortografía.**

**Espero tener reviews,por que no sabéis la ilusión y las ganas de escribir que dan cuando los lees,así que,si no tenéis una cuenta abierta en ,no pasa nada. Podéis dejarme mensajes igual,ya que yo también lo hacia antes de crearmela.**

**En varias historias que me gustaron por aquel entonces,dejé mensajes poniendo mi nombre y mis apellidos. Como no recuerdo exactamente a todos aquellos que dejé mensajes,saber escritores fanficleros que Encarni García Ruiz era yo,¿vale?.**

**Así que,sin más dilación,os dejó en paz para que podáis seguir leyendo otras historias y os espero en otra de las mías,de acuerdo.**

**Hasta la próxima y...**

**Xao.**


End file.
